


Yellow

by fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020 (fandom_Ralph_Fiennes_2020)



Category: The English Patient (1996)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Embedded Images, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Ralph_Fiennes_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Ralph%20Fiennes%202020
Relationships: Katharine Clifton/László Almásy
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Yellow

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/dd/6d/yUf3NGhM_o.jpg)


End file.
